Ch. 265 - Manor Maketh Man
Ch. 264 - City of Lost Dreams Ch. 266 - Walking With Dinosaurs CHAPTER AND SCENES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Shifting Houses Travel to Time Vaults Find 12 hidden objects in Time Vault 2. Green Time Keeper Place 4 Clock Topiary in the Garden 3. Molten Metal Travel to Classic Cars Meet Paradox Find 6 differences in Classic Cars Meet Paradox 4. Sun and Shadows Have 3 Manor Sundial in the Garden Upgrade 1 Clock Topiary to Level 2 5. Boxes and Bags Return to Rathaus View Find 12 hidden objects in Rathaus View 6. New Machines Travel to Time Machine Hangar Find 12 hidden objects in Time Machine Hangar 7. Surprise Surprise Travel to Wine Tram Paradox Find 6 differences in Wine Tram Paradox 8. Double Trouble Return to Military Museum Find 12 hidden objects in Military Museum 9. Icarus Replica Travel to Swamp Secrets Time Loop Match 12 details in Swamp Secrets Time Loop 10. Needle in Black Upgrade 1 Manor Sundial to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Clock Topiary to Level 3 11. Place Beyond Time Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 265 scenes Have 1 Time Machine Hangar in the Garden 12. Complete the Tulips Collection Collect the Tulip Vases and place it in your Garden. 13. Park My Time Machine Upgrade 1 Time Machine Hangar to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Manor Sundial to Level 3 14. Shifting Gears Upgrade 1 Time Machine Hangar to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Time Machine Hangar to Level 5 15. Build the New Time Manor Complete the New Time Manor Wonder 16. Time Mansion Upgrade the New Time Manor to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Time Vaults Earn 2 stars in Time Vaults! 3 Star Swamp Secrets Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Swamp Secrets Time Loop! 3 Star Time Machine Hangar Earn 3 stars in Time Machine Hangar! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 265 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 265 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 265 scenes |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Shifting Houses Ch.265/S.1 - Time Vaults We are moving to a new address! Richard is making the announcement right now! Attention Time Agents! The Senior Council has issued us with an all-new Time Manor. The decision was taken after multiple rounds of discussions. Our Manor has withstood attacjs numerous times and is sadly not strong enought to take one more major hit. I'd like to thank everyone who worked towards restoring the Time Manor to its previous form after the attack. However, it's time to let it rest in peace. We'll be handing it over to someone who can complete the repairs and restoration. This Time Manor has served us well. I'm sure that it'll be hard for many to leave it and move on. Quest:Molten Metal Ch.265/S.2 - Classic Cars Meet Paradox Hello, anybody there? I could really use some help now! It's a Paradox and it's not getting resolved. I've been stuck here, trying to fix it for the past couple of days! Megan did place the blamce on me for this, didn't she? Let me explain what really happened. We were trying to disconnect the gearbox from the car. But Caleb had integrated it so well that I decided to remove it piece by piece. It wasn't a good idea, because when I removed a couple of pieces, molten metal started spilling out of it. And who thought a gearbox will be filled with molten metal! That's when the Paradox duplication started. Thanks to you, it's over now. But there is one more to deal with, in Franschhoek. Quest:Boxes and Bags Ch.199/S.4 - Rathaus View There is so much stuff to move! And I didn't know that there were so many items in my quarters. I hate packing. Well, who doesn't? It's really though to shift from one place to another without losing items. The last time I changed quarters, I must've left a handful of things behind. This is going to be more difficult than changing quarters in the same area. Where is the new Time Manor located? I heard names like "Horizon Point". I hope that's true. We'll speak about Horizon Point in a while. Meanwhile, can you help me with this crate? It's too heavy! Quest:New Machines Ch.265/S.3 - Time Machine Hangar Wow! A New Time Machine Hangar! Now I'm sure of where I'll be spending most of my time. And where were you all these days, Enrique? A Paradox was too much for you to deal with? Oh... you're no idea how hard it was to get that sorted out. With some help, of course. I was kind of hoping that you'll show up to lend a hand. But you were too busy then, weren't you? We discovered a lost city while you were working under the hood of an old car. *Classic Car*, Quincy! I love that Monowheel. Wow! The plate reads, *Richard*. Quest:Surprise Surprise Ch.265/S.4 - Wine Tram Paradox Look who's working hard today! Of course, it's me *Somebody should watch over the timeline*. Did I just borrow Alistair's favorite line? Or was it Eleanor's? Anyway, I just thought of helping you out with this Paradox. Plus, it's been a while since we took a tram ride together! I've got three dozen boxes filled with shoes to move and lots of bags stuffed with clothes and hats! But don't you worry! I've got that part covered, because Richard doesn't have as much luggage as I do. I must rush back, Sweetie! Richard needs my help in packing the artifacs. Quest:Double Trouble Ch.200/S.4 - Military Museum I've got two serious jobs to take care of. And I need you to be around for both. Caleb and Roslyn have to be moved out of here with extreme caution and care. I'm selecting some weapons for our guards who are escorting them out of the old Manor. Can you help me out here? That's ample fire power to deal with an ambush, unless they are bringing plasma tanks. I hope things fo according to plan from here. Now, the second task. Eleanor has moved into the new Time Manor. But she missed fixing a Time Loop. And it's not an ordinary Time Loop. She'll give you the details on how to get the anomaly resolved. Quest:Icarus Replica Ch.265/S.5 - Swamp Secrets Time Loop It's an exact replica of a location in Icarus. I'm not sure as to how that's possible. We don't konw how this place got replicated and how a Time Loop formed here. But there;s a solution. The Sunflare Crystals. They can stabilize alternate and new timelines and this is more of less the same. I've placed a couple of Sunflare Crystals in critical points of this region. Let's keep trying to fix the Time Loop as we always do. Once completed, the replica will fade out and seize to exist. I've moved into the new Time Manor. And Horizon Point is a much safer place for us to be based out of. Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 265